Scott Pilgrim vs the Haunted Village
by FlashyKitty
Summary: Scott, Wallace and the others embark on a journey to a cursed village filled with monsters. Will they manage to survive? A WallacexScott fanfic. Rated "T" contains boy x boy, violence and swearing.
1. Hotaru Village

I **FINALLY** wrote a Scott Pilgrim fanfic! And it's based on both Fatal Frame and Silent hill ;)

**Warning:** Contains boy x boy if you don't like it don't read.

Chapter 1: Hotaru Village

"Are you going to join us, Stacey ?" I asked

"I'd love to, but I know whenever I'm with Scott I'll end up either being embarrassed or even worse" She answered, laughing.

"What? What do you mean?" Scott stepped his foot hard on the ground demanding answers from his sister.

"Hehe, she's got a point" Ramona says, smiling and pinching Scott's cheeks.

"You too?" I could tell that Scott's self esteem lowered when he whimpered like a lost puppy.

"Well, I find Scott HOT to be with, and I'm positively sure that we'll have fun, right guy?" I streched my hands over his shoulder and got him closer to me and received a smile of victory from Scott.

"Enough chitchat guys, let's head to uhh... what is it called?" Stephen asked while scratching the back of his head to remember.

"Sigh.. it's called Hotaru Village, people claim that scary creatures and spirits exist there and whoever enters may not get back alive unless..." Kim explained.

"S-spirits?" Neil asked, with wide eyes.

"Yup," Answered

"Pfffft, there's no such things as monsters" Scott denied, even though he seemed to be convinced that they actually do exist.

"Unless what?" I asked, taking a sip from my margarita.

"Your either dead or find your way out." She answered not looking a bit interested.

"Sounds dangerous... What do you think?" Asked Ramona.

"LET'S GO!" All of us answered and headed to the airport and made our tickets to a town near the village since it had no airports.

-  
Kim, Stephen and Neil sat in the middle seats of the airplane whilst Ramona and Knives sat on the left seats. Fortunatley, both me and Scott sat together on the right seats.

I put the bags over the lockers and closed them then sat on my seat waiting for that cutie to join me.

"I'm really worried that Rammy's gonna get hurt there..." Scott said and then sat on his seat.

"She'll be fine, guy. And she's got you as her knight after all" I pulled him close scratched his head playfully.

"You think so?"

"I know so, now stop worrying and enjoy the flight" I put my seatbelt on and looked at Scott. "You know that you have to put on your seatbelt, right?"

"Oh yeah!" He blushed and put on his seatbelt immidietly. I wonder why he blushed though..

The plane took off 

After we had our meal, Scott was watching 'The Avengers' and he was so into it, he looked really cute watching his geeky favorite movie.

Stephen on the other hand was listening to songs and eating lots of food, can't believe he actually liked the food. Or maybe he's really hungry that he's forced to eat the plane's boring and savor less food.

Once Scott finished watching the movie, he started to look for another one and asked me, "How long is it going to take to reach our destination?"

"10 hours and 50 minutes, now stop asking and go to sleep" I answered while pulling the blanket over me.

"Wow... It's gonna take forever..."

"Mmmhmm"

The place was dark and most people were sleeping except for Neil because he was watching a movie over and over again.

Scott obeyed and tried to sleep.

"Goodnight, Wallace"

"G'night, Scott"

Half an hour later, I found him sleeping without a blanket, I tried hold back a laugh and covered him with a blanket carefully to not wake him up.

"Idiot," I smiled and brushed his bangs away from his eyes slowly.

I sighed, reminding myself that he's not into boys and that he's my best buddy, roomate and best friend.

I layed down on my seat and tried to sleep with my back at Scott.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

So, did you enjoy reading? Please leave your thoughts so I'll improve for the next chapter :D


	2. Mobile's Assisstant?

Chapter 2. Mobile's Assistant?

"Wake up, sleepy head"

"Mmmhmm..." Scott lazily itched his eyes.

"We arrived"

Knives was the first to get out of the plane to stretch her legs and jump around. Ramona was waiting for us to get out of the plane.

"Yes!" Scott, actively yelled and got out of his seat smiling like a goof ball as if he wasn't sleepy a second ago. He helped take the bags from the locker and walked beside me or else he'd probably get lost.

"Guys, we have to head to a hotel to put our luggage and prepare for our journey" I said.

"I'm starting to think that it's a bad idea, everyone" Neil added, looking worried.

Stephen laughed and hit Neils head saying that it's too late to get back now.. "Don't worry kid I got your back."

"I want to be with Scott!" Knives said, fangirling over Scott as usual and hugging his arms tightly.

"Nuh-uh babe, he's staying with me" Ramona pulled Scott towards her and I swear I think I just saw a spark between their eyes. Scott, however felt really nervous and was blushing deep red.

All of us laughed at how cute the seen was and even I admit that I wanted to pull Scott towards me and -Cough- have a bit fun. Nothing more -smirk-

"Mr. Wells?" A voice of a young lady called my name.

"Yes?" I looked behind me and saw a lady with long, black hair and bangs that covered her left eye.  
She seemed to look like a tour guide judging by the suit she wore.

"My name is Akane Fuzen, and I'm here to help you find a place to stay." She bowed, "Pleased to meet you.

"The pleasure is mine," I bowed, and I'm sure I saw Scott jealous at how nice I treated the lady. But Knives however looked a bit worried. "Um... I have a question, Miss. Akane".

"Just Akane, and what seems to be your question?" She asked, smiling.

"How did you know my name?"

I looked directly towards her, waiting impatiently for her answer. How could she know my name when I didn't even know her.

Her smile grew and she answered "I work for Mobile and he said I should help you out on finding a hotel."

Oh... that explains it.

"Mobile..." Scott, jealously repeated the name and looked away from the lady. I couldn't help but laugh at his action.

"It's okay, guy. I still find you hot" I grinned at Scott and I swear his face was deeper red than a tomato and he gave his back towards me as if he didn't hear anything.

"Are we just going to stay here or what? Cause the bags are really heavy" Kim asked, not really a question but informing us to leave the airport.

"And I really need to use the toilet..." Stephen added.

"Alright, however needs to use the toilet go now. Even you Scott." Ramona said.

"But I don't need to use the toilet" Scott, innocently answered. Looking at Ramona.

"Trust me, cause when we're on our way to the hotel we're not stopping."

Scott, at the speed of light headed to the toilet without even saying a word. Isn't he a cutie? Don't deny it.

I really fancy that idiot. Even though I know he's straight. I know I always get what I want (turns straight people to be gay) but I really want him to love me without me making him like me. Ugh, I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore.

"I'm gonna get us some food so when we get to the hotel we can eat then rest for a while" I informed Ramona, she nodded and thanked me.

"Don't take too long, alright?"

I nodded and headed towards a Japanese restaurant and ordered food for each of us.

"Why're you foreigner's here?" An old man holding a stick with a long white beard and a bald head asked angrily.

I smiled, ignored the old man's rude question and answered, "We're here to visit the Hotaru Village."

"At least you'll die like a pathetic fool" He yelled, anger filling his eyes.

I wondered who caused this man to get this angry and avoided asking him. The worker called me and said that my order is ready. I took it and paid for it.

Just before I leave, I asked her about the old man's reciept, she answered and I paid for it willingly.

"See? foreigners like me mean no harm for people like you" I smiled at him and left. Left him speechless for good.

When I got back, It's like seeing a bunch of hungry zombies begging for food or they'll eat each other up. Their eyes focused on the bag of food I'm carrying.

"FOOD!" The boys yelled, running towards me.

"Hold on! Wait!" I tried to calm those idiots down but to no avail. People were staring at us and whispering to each other. What a way to get their attention, huh?

Kim took all the food bags and left without even saying anything.

"You go girl, show 'em who's the boss" Ramona laughed. The boys sighed and whipped their drools.

"Seriously? I thought you guys ate in the plane" I asked not interested in their answer.

"Ugh... I didn't like their food... Not one bit" Scott, over me groaned.

"I forced myself to eat their food and ended up conctipated." Stephen answered hardly, as if he had no energy left.

"And I didn't drink anything" Neils said, all of us looked at him. "Uhh... and I din't like their food, too"

"Guy, as much as this feels good you have to get off of me so we'll head back to the hotel and enjoy the food as soon as possible"

Scott blushed and got up looking nervous whilst scratching the back of his head to look normal. It wasn't effective.

I smirked and gave him a fast kiss on his forehead, "You look even cuter when you're shy".

"Sh-shut up..." He said, looking away.

Good thing that no one noticed because all of them where outside with Akane. "Guys! Hurry up!"  
yelled Ramona. "Or else we're leaving you guys".

Scott, surprised "W-wait! we're coming!" He answered, I slapped his ass and told him to race me.

"Y'know I'll beat you, right?" He said, smiling.

"You never know untill you try" I said, pretending to look ready to race him.

"3... 2... 1"

"Go!"

Scott ran as fast as possible looking like Sonic or the Flash without even glancing back at me thinking it would lower his chances of winning.

I laughed and walked right behind him and followed Akane to lead the way to the hotel.

* * *

A/N: Made this chapter longer than the first one. Added a little bit of fluff but not enough. Leave a note and fav and I'll try as best as possible to add more fluff

on the next chapters (Horror adventure, too!) ;)


	3. Hot Spring

Chapter 3: Hot Spring

"We arrived" Akane informed us, pointing towards an old mansion.

"You're kidding me, right?" Asked Stephen, realizing that living in a mansion is impossible since only rich people live there.

"Not at all, do not worry. Mobile paid for your stay." Akane answered and smiled gently.

"Shiiiiiiiiit! This is AWESOME!" Scott yelled happily, jumping around and ready to head in.

"Wait up, Scott!" Ramona called but to no avail, he already got inside.

"The girl's room are on this side while the boy's are on the right side."

"Oh, that's cool" Neil answered, everyone looked at him "We can play video games all night" He added.

"Hope the place has margaritas.."

"Yup! Every kind of liquor." Akane answered.

My grin grew even bigger, wow... Being able to have both my favorite drink AND to be able to sleep with the person I love again is like a dream come true.

We followed Akane to show us our rooms and the other places. "You can visit the hot spring anytime you want" "It's behind the mansion."

"Super!" Knives kept jumping out of happiness. "I can't wait!"

"Well, I can't wait to see how Scott's face will be when we're at the hot spring" I smirked, elbowing Scott's ribs and looking at him as he flushed.

"Screw you, Wallace" He said, blushing deeply.

"Already to the next level, guy? Sure why not." I answered smoothly, watching him blush even more as he face palmed.

Ramona smiled and laughed at Scott. Knowing I fancy him. "Well, get ready everyone cause we're headed for the hot spring"

"OKAY!" Stephen grabbed Neil like a soccer ball and ran towards his room to prepare his stuff and get ready.

"What are you waiting for, Scott" I smirked, grabbed his arms and started running towards our room which was close to Stephen and Neil's room.

"It's cool to be back again" said the orange haired cutie while putting his clothes in the cabinet.

"It is," I helped him put his other clothes and stuff in when I finished mine. "At least know I have your body for me to play with" I joked, knowing Scott will be embarrassed and raged about my joke.

Funny, he didn't say anything and only pouted.

"Something I said that made you upset, guy?" I asked.

"N-nah, it's nothing"

I stood right in front of him and cupped his face to look at me, "Saying it's nothing means something is bothering you, Scott."

I made a terrible mistake... Looking at his beautiful eyes staring back at mine made my heart melt and my body felt weak and safe... I wasn't surprised when I forgot about everything and only concentrated on him... My eyes were cozy looking towards his... I just... can't describe how cute he was.

"Umm.. Did you actually me-" His sentence was cut off when we heard someone knocking on our door.

"Heeeeey! What's taking you so long?" Yelled Stephen.

"We can't let the girls beat us to the hot spring" Neil (as usual) added.

I laughed and replied, "You know they already did beat us to it, right?"

"No, they didn't!" Stephen rejected as if he saw the hot spring empty which he didn't.

I kissed Scott's forehead and headed towards the door "You ready?"

He tried to look as if he didn't like it when I kissed him but failed since I saw him smile but immediately covered it by looking smug.

I laughed at him and said, "Oh, riiiight. You're straight, sorry"

"Yeah you are" He knew I didn't mean to apologize and was being sarcastic.

Stephen carried both Scott and Niel as soccer balls and I got over his back smirking.

"Heeey! Why does Wallace get to be on top?" Scott said as he pouted.

"Because your mom said so, now lets head to the hot spring" I chuckled.

"I'm not a vehicle, y'know" Stephen informed us which made us laugh at him even more. He sighed and headed to the hot spring.

Once we arrived, the hot spring was divided in two with a wall in between.

"Seriously?" Scott, not surprised that happened since it was too good to be true to have them all together.

"Seriously." Kim assured from the other side, with an unamused tone as she always had.

Stephen didn't care because he wasn't straight to begin with. "I'm gonna-" Neil pushed Stephen in the hot spring and laughed at him.

"No one told you to not pay atten- WHOA!" Stephen pulled Niel from his leg into the hot spring and laughed at him "Karma's a bitch ain't she?"

Scott was thinking about something which gave me a great chance in surprising him by pushing him into the hot spring and declared "I'm the king of this hot spring" standing triumphantly.

"Oh yeah?" Scott grinned mischievously and jumped out of the hot spring to slip back again into it.

"Told you, I am STILL the king of th -WHOA" I felt someone push me into the spring, to see it was Niel that pushed me.

"Haha! Not anymore" Scott stuck his tongue out and Stephen pulled Niel back into the hot spring.

I chuckled and dragged Scott's head in the hot spring, after a few seconds I let go he grinned evilly which gave me a sign that I was in big trouble. He quickly grabbed my head and pulled it in the hot spring.

"Told ya, guys.. Karma.." He shook his head and laughed.

I tickled Scott to get him to free me from his grip and I could see it's working from the way he's slowly letting go of me. It worked like a charm as he tried to push me but I didn't let go and kept tickling him to teach him a lesson.

"H-hey! Th-that's ch-cheating!" He tried to talk steadily but failed miserably.

"I don't see any rules saying it was" I smiled, and kept tickling him.

"Please! I'm Ahaha- B-begg-ing you!" Tears formed from his eyes due to laughing too much.

"Okay, just because you begged" I let go of him as he tried to to balance his breathes and lean on me. Stephen was showing off his muscles (which he claims he has) which got us to splash water at him.

"WATER WAAAAARRRR!" we yelled, splashing water at each other.

"Boys will be boys" Ramona smiled upon hearing all the noises from the other side and the splashing of water.

"Yeah, it's like as if they're in a pool not in a hot spring." Kim added, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of the hot spring.

"Tell me about it" Ramona chuckled and did the same as Kim.

"Geronimo!" Knives yelled as she jumped into the hot spring splashing the water at the two girls.

"Oh no you didn't!" Ramona smiled as she splashed water at Knives in which she giggled.

"You started war, prepare yourselves!" Kim informed giggling for once and splashing water at the other girls.

"Whoa.." Niel surprised. "Look at the sky, guys"

We happily did what our buddy told us and stared at the sky.

"That's gay, Niel" Kim ruined the moment in a funny way.

all of us laughed at what Kim said and at her tone.

"No, seriously! Look!" He pointed.

"What are you trying to show us, guy?" I asked.

"The sky! It was... red...and filled with clouds"

"It's normal and filled with stars, guy. No red sky"

"But..." He tried to protest but didn't know what to say.

Scott smiled and patted Niels back, "Maybe you're just tired"

"Maybe..." Niel looked down.

"-Yawn- Guys, it's getting late. We should go get some sleep" Ramona said.

"Yeah, I feel worn out.." Stephen yawned and scratched his head.

"Kim! Please bring my scarf with you" Knives said, cheery as always.

"Why would you bring your scarf in... never mind..." Kim was about to ask until she decided to ignore whatever Knives will tell her.

"Goodnight, guys" Ramona said, smiling and mostly thinking about Scott.

"Goodnight," They replied.

We all got out of the hot spring and were on our way to our bedroom.

"Scott... help me"

"Huh..?" Scott stopped and looked back trying to look at the source of the voice. "Who's this?"

"Please... I'm dying..." a voice of a girl pleaded.

"W-where are you?!" Scott asked looking around him worriedly.

"A village consumed with spirits and monsters... I'm running out of time... Please... you're our only hope"

"W-wait!" Scott yelled.

Silence filled the place. And Scott stood there wondering where the place was and who was this girl.

"Scott, you alright?" I got back looking at him worriedly.

"...Y-yeah" He looked at his feet but I could tell that something is really wrong with him but decided to talk about it in the bedroom.

"C'mon, let's go" I put my arm on his shoulder and walked to our bedroom. Not a single word left out of Scott's mouth.

Once I finished showering and drying my hair I got back to Scott to see him laying on the bed trying to sleep.

I sighed as I lied on the bed staring at the roof.

"Wallace...?"

"Mmmhmm...?"

"Would you believe me if I told you something that might sound crazy...?"

I smiled and replied "Everything you do is crazy, guy. And you're crazy. Of course I'll believe you"

He sat and stared at the T.V which was turned off moments ago. I looked at his figure waiting for whatever he's ready to tell me.

"There was this girl who was calling for my help..." He hugged his knees to his chest and didn't look away from the T.V.

"A girl...?" I asked, knowing that there wasn't anyone at that time when we were out.

He nodded and said "I couldn't find her... All I heard is that she was pleading me to help her.."

I sat back up and looked at him "But... there wasn't anyone at that time when we left, guy.."

"I know..." still, he didn't remove his sight from the T.V and hugged his knees closer this time.

"I swear I heard her pleading..."

My heart ached knowing that he really is telling the truth but had no proof he did. I pulled him close to me and hugged him tight.

"I believe you, Scott..." I said, he covered his face on my shoulder allowing me to hug him without resisting.

Minutes later he let go of me and looked at the blanket sheet. "She said she's in a village consumed with spirits and monsters... "

My iris' shrunk and I felt as if time stopped at what Scott said... '_A village consumed with spirits and monsters...' 'a girl pleading help.._.'.

"Scott..."

"...?" Scott glanced at me.

"The _girl_ is in the_ **Hotaru Village**_..."

**To be continued...**


	4. Inside the village

Chapter 4: Inside the village

_"Scott..."_

_"...?" Scott looked towards me._

_"The girl is in the Hotaru Village..."_

Scott's iris' shrunk as he kept staring at me, speechless.

"Scott, we should go tomorrow morning when all of us are read-" I saw him put on his clothes quickly to leave.

"Scott... You have to rest"

"I'm not gonna sit here and do nothing, Wallace..." Yeah, I should've known that Scott's a stubborn prick that once he sets his mind on something he will never let go... Just like how he got Ramona.

"Scott, wait!" I yelled but he ignored and left the bedroom by shutting the door strongly. I got out of bed and tried to put on my clothes and not to forget to bring my phone.

I headed towards Ramona's room to tell her that Scott left to Hotaru village and I'm following him.  
Her eyes held a lot of emotions and she was shivering...

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt." I assured. "I'll race you guys there."

"I'll get ready and come after you guys just please... look after Scott.. he tends to be clumsy"  
Ramona said still shivering and wiping the tears that formed in her eyes.

I nodded and left immediately only to see Scott on a motorbike speeding towards that cursed village.

"Scott! I'm coming with you!" I yelled but it seems he didn't hear me and left.

I quickly looked around until I saw Akane smiling behind. "You need something, sir?"

"Yeah, you have any bikes I could use?" I said, not looking back at her.

"Sure, it's over here." She pointed towards a black Kawasaki. I thanked her saying I owed her big time.

I got on and drove as fast as I could, trying to reach Scott before he enters the cursed village. I didn't even put my helmet on hoping to not waste time. I tried to increase the speed even more which let the cold breeze hit my face and hands. I didn't even care if I was cold or if what I'm doing is dangerous because I just needed to reach for that orange haired idiot that I fancy.

I saw a broken bridge which led to the village, I kept on increasing the speed and thankfully,  
I reached the other side but... when I did everything seemed different.

I felt my heartbeat stop as I removed my right and to hold my chest. I lost balanced and hit a goddamn tree with my bike which made my jump forward and hit the ground hard and rolled over due to the speed of the bike.

I couldn't move, couldn't do anything... The only thing that was on my mind was Scott...  
My vision blurred as I slowly closed my eyes and fainted.

* * *

"Guys! Wake up! Scott and Wallace left to Hotaru Village and they need our help" Yelled Ramona.

"Mmmph... Can't a guy get his beauty sleep...? And besides both of them can take care of themselves.."  
replied Stephen lazily.

"But... what if they're hurt and need help!" Knives explained worriedly.

"I swear if you won't wake up, I'll take all of your video games and throw them in the trash bin" Kim warned, not amused.

"NOT THE VIDEO GAMES!" Niel woke up as if he wasn't sleepy a second ago.

"And I'll shave Stephen's hair and beard so no guys will like you" Kim added.

"NO! NOT MY HAIR AND BEARD!" Stephen woke up like he almost had a heart attack.

Ramona was surprised at Kim's skill of waking those idiots up and high-fived her.

"Wow... I could use you to wake Scott up" Ramona said, smiling.

"Sure, anytime you want" replied Kim with a small smile urging to appear.

"I'll get my weapon's ready!" Knives headed to her room to get her katana, shurikkens, kunai,  
smoke grenade... I could go on forever.

"How did she carry all these weapons?" Asked Ramona.

"Beats me," Kim shrugged and decided to take some weapons for her use.

"I'm glad my hammer is always with me" Ramona smiled, "quickly guys! we have to leave"

* * *

"Wallace... Wallace... wake up"

I tried to open my eyes upon hearing my name and try to find out who was calling me... My vision was still blurry.

"Wallace, you alright...?" The person rubbed his hands on my face.

That voice... I heard it before...

"Scott...?" I tried to sit back straight only to end up feeling more dizzy.

He laughed and said "kind of...".

I looked back at him to see that it was Negascott that woke me up.

"Negascott... Where's Scott..." I growled, pulling his shirt close to me but weakly.

"He's near a fountain that's right behind us, only 6 meters away." He answered, "Y'know, you look beat... you shouldn't move"

I got up and tried to keep up balance which didn't work out.. And leaned on each tree to get support and reach Scott. I felt something drip from my face and chose to ignore it. My main priority was to find Scott and keep him safe.

Negascott followed to make sure that I didn't get hurt or losing conscious all over again.

After walking a distance, we finally arrived at the fountain that Negascott mentioned. From here, you could see the view of the village... It looked so empty and silent...

"Scott..." there he was, looking at how hopeless the village seemed. I was glad that he wasn't hurt..

My voice was so weak for him to hear I arrived.

I saw someone... that was nearly 7 feet tall, it's eyes were stitched and was shirtless. His arms were in a form of a blade, he raised it high behind Scott.

My eyes shrunk and I felt numb. He was going to kill him. My roommate... and I was behind when I was supposed to be next to him and defend him.

"Scott!" I yelled with all my might, "behind you!" Scott looked back to find the creepy monster aiming for his head and mumbling words that weren't understood.

Before the monster had the chance to strike, I ran as fast as I could and charged at him with all my energy which caused him to fall from the edge of the hill down to the village.

I gasped for air as I asked, "You okay, guy...?" and fell on my knees to rest and calm down.

"You... you saved me.." He didn't answer me but was surprised at my action and stared at me.

I smiled, "Idiot, of course I did." " And I know you'd do the same for anyone" I looked at him still smiling.

He fell down on his knees to match my height and hugged me real tight. "Thank you" He covered his face on my shoulder.

His action made me surprised and a smile appeared on my lips as I hugged him tightly and rubbed my hands on his back, trying to calm him up and to make him feel safe. "You should thank Negascott for showing me where you are"

"Thanks, Negascott" He said innocently. It's cute how he listens to whatever you tell him to do or say.

I looked around to see where Negascott was but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed as I felt something dripping from my face on Scott's shoulder.

"Y-you're bleeding.." Scott let go and pointed towards my forehead. "Like them anime characters when they end up bleeding and-"

"Yeah I don't want to know what happens next" I laughed and messed with his hair playfully.

"Oh! I learned how to heal cuts and stuff from MGS 3: Snake eater!" He informed, "You'll be okay in no time!"

"Okay now I'm worried" I joked and received a pout from the orange haired cutie.

"Shut up and sit still" He ordered.

"Well, that's what I'm currently doing" I said sarcastically, embarrassing him is my duty.

"First we have to clean the wound! And use styptic to treat the wounds!" He blunted the obvious,  
and tried to search for things to help heal me.

I rolled my eyes and gave him my bag "Here, just don't overuse the medicine because we might need them later on." I said.

He searched inside the bag and got out a disinfectant, styptic and a bandage. He first applied a disinfectant on my forehead which caused me to hiss and bite my lips to endure the burning sensation.

"You okay?" He asked, worriedly. I nodded and told him to continue what he was doing. He then applied a styptic to treat my wound then wrapped my forehead with a bandage. I'll admit, the only thing that made me endure what he did was how cute he looked like and how he tried to look professional when doing it.

"There you go, how do you feel?" He smiled and felt proud at his achievement.

I chuckled saying that he could've done better just to piss him off. "Alright, I was messing with you, you did great." I smiled and pinched his cheeks.

He continued to heal my hands and apply bandage on both my hands and my right leg.

"My hero" I said, pulling him towards me and kissing his cheeks.

"Stop it!" He laughed and tried to push me but not really hard. I kept on kissing him till he fell on his back.

"Ouch"

I got on top of him and smiled, "So, how's the view, Scotty?"

He blushed and frowned at my question "It's okay I guess...". His eyes looking away then looking back at me.

I laughed and brushed his bangs away from his eyes and then rubbing his face with my hands "You really look cute when you're shy".

"I'm not shy" He protested, his cheeks proving otherwise.

"So, you deny that you're shy but believe you're cute" I grinned, teasing him.

"H-hey! I didn't say that!" He blushed even more which only caused me to laugh even more at him.

I slowly leaned closer to him our lips only inches apart "Wallace.. what're you doing..?" he blushed looking at my aquatic blue eyes.

"Whatever you want me to do" I smiled and looked back at him.

Before he could say a word I pressed my lips on his softly and continued on kissing that sweet angelic lips of his passionately. I felt him tense up and shortly feeling relaxed and closing his eyes whilst brushing my hair to tell me to keep on kissing him.

I obligingly continued on kissing him while rubbing my hands on his body. He moaned and stroked my hair even more and pulling me towards him.

He then let go gasping for air and blushing deeply. "Wow... hah... that was hot..." he said, lost in my eyes.

I also gasped, smiled at him and said "Sure was, guy" and kissed his cheeks.

"So, we're finally here" I said, looking at the village trying to get his attention to our purpose of coming here.

"Yup..." He said looking to where I was looking at. "Let's go help the girl and any survivor to escape from this hell"

I nodded as we stared at the village.


	5. Grotesque-looking hunchback

"The others are coming" I informed Scott. "We have to wait a couple of minutes till they show up, alright?" I looked at him, he only nodded and kept staring at the village.

"Scott..." The girl's voice called.

Scott looked around him quickly trying to find the source of that voice.

"Scott, you alright?" I asked, not leaving him from my sight.

"That girl called my name again" Scott, not looking at me and got up walking down the hill to reach the village.

"Scott, wait" I called, "It's not a good idea".

He finally looked back at me and said "You wait for the others I'll try to find that girl and other survivors like a **_true hero_**" he smiled.

I face palmed and sighed, "Fine, I'm following you".

"But... what about the othe-" I cut him off saying I'd never leave an idiot like him alone.

"I'll be fine!" He looked at me with hope in his eyes. I smiled and patted his shoulders saying "I know you will, but you tend to be clumsy at times".

"Oh... so... you're like Robin to my Batman, right?" He asked curiously.

"Did Robin top?" I asked, looking at him with a mischievous grin.

"W-what?" He blushed deeply and added "N-no! Batman always tops and they're not gay!" _'Isn't Dick Grayson gay for Jason Todd?_' I thought to myself.

"Well..." I wrapped my hands on his waist, "I can change that" and kissed his cheeks lovingly.

"S-stop it..." He said, blushing deeply and trying to not look at me. I laughed and hit his head.

"C'mon, let's go" I walked past him and made Scott speechless at my action.

He shook his head and tried to reach me "H-hey, don't just walk away like that".

"Fine, I'll just grab your hands instead" I said, gaining an angry-embarrassed look from Scott.

"Wow..." Scott said, looking at the old Japanese houses "Just like my cool, scary video game called fatal frame..."

"So, every scary Japanese village is like that game?" I joked and received a playful punch on my shoulder "Ouch, that hurt" I lied.

I saw a dark figure walking in front of us, it was far for me to notice what or who it was.

"Scott... did you see that?" I asked, looking back at Scott to find him holding his head as if he was disturbed.

"Guy, you alright?" I said feeling more worried about him as I put my arm over his shoulder.

He snapped and shook his head, "Y-yeah, I'm fine" he faked a smile.

I looked at a house nearby and said "Let's rest here for a while, you need it."

He shook his head "No, we need to find that girl" shutting his eyes real hard. It was obvious that he was dizzy.

I put his arm over my shoulder and carried him inside that house, the door creaked open and the place looked creepy and empty. I sighed and put him down in the living room.

"Just rest here, I'll protect you.." I said, brushing his hair and moving his bangs away from his eyes. His breaths were faster than normal, and he was mumbling words I couldn't understand.

I ripped a part from my clothes and took a bottle of water from my bag and poured it over the cloth. Then I placed it over Scott's forehead praying that he'll be fine and just needs some rest.

I slowly tried to get Scott to drink water by slowly pouring it inside his mouth. I felt a bit better when I saw him drinking it.

I stopped when he tried to push the bottle away, and put it back into my bag.

I heard cries above us and got up glancing where the person was. Scott was still mumbling words and was shaking from his place. I removed my jacket and placed it over him.

"I'll be back," I said, "Just, don't make any sound, okay...?" I looked at Scott worriedly.

I left my bag with Scott knowing that if he needed water he could take it from the bag anytime he needs it, and got upstairs quietly. Once I did I saw a door that's not fully closed as if someone had just enter the room.

I opened the door cautiously and took a wood as if it was a great choice of weapon since there isn't anything I could use except for it.

The sound of cries grew even louder which meant I got closer to that person or whatever it is. When I got even close I saw a back of a girl, shaking and crying.

I lowered the wood that I was holding and called "Hey, you alright...?"

The girl didn't respond and only spoke in Japanese, she stood and looked back.

Boy was she ugly.

Her eyes were black and there were tears of blood formed from her eyes and her mouth was wide open as if her jaws were broken, she was still crying and was holding a bloody butcher knife.

Yup, I know what it's used for.

"G-gomenasai..." She cried, holding the butcher knife tightly and slashed it towards me.

I dodged it and grabbed her hands to stop her from doing anything stupid. She dropped the knife and fell down.

"What the...?" I got down and tried to feel her pulse, nothing. The girl's dead.

What happened to her? Why was she crying? I kept asking myself and searched the room. I heard a sound of paper falling from the desk. I picked it up and unfolded it.

What was written was,

_The grotesque-looking hunchback is here... Can't escape_  
_Please, save me..._  
_Please...! I don't want to die...!_  
_I hear his footsteps... he's close..._  
_I'm sorry for whatever mistakes I have made just please don't kill me..._  
_I'm scared..._

The paper is torn, guess this is all the information I got. But... Who is that hunchback she's talking about..? So, the reason she held a butcher knife is because she was defending herself from that guy. And the tears were bloody because she was crying the whole time and nobody came to save her. The poor girl got her jaws broken from that thing...

I fell on my knees and closed her eyes, feeling sad for the poor girl... She didn't even know what she did to be killed by that thing.

I heard breaths behind me, I snapped and looked back to find what the girl was talking about.

He sure was uglier than I expected, his one eye was stitched several times and had a messy reddish brown hair that was covered in blood, he looked deformed and had a pale brownish skin, a part of his face was covered with a dirty cloth and was bigger than me and bulkier, too. And he sure smelled  
bad.

He smiled as he tried to grab my shirt, I crouched and kicked his chin as hard as I could and then used the butcher knife to stab his leg.

It wasn't a good idea...

He roared and punched me to the wall which broke thanks to his force and how old the wooden wall was. I tried to wake up ignoring the pain I received.

"Darn it..." I held my back and tried to stay still. His footsteps grew harder and faster as if he was running.

Yep, I was right.

He headbutted me which caused the both of us to fall from the top floor to where Scott was.

The wooden floor below us broke and I was glad to see that the hideous creature hit his head directly to the floor and lost conscious. I coughed blood and tried to push that piece of junk away from me before it wakes up.

"S-scott.." I called weakly, trying to wake Scott up.

I pushed that thing away successfully and crawled towards Scott. "Scott...?"

He wasn't there... I heard the sound of the door creak and Stood up.

"Scott!" I tried to run as fast as I can which caused me to cough even more. I wiped the blood from my mouth and opened the door. When I exited the house I saw Scott moving to the direction where I saw the dark figure move to.

"Scott, w-wait...!" I yelled weakly and held my chest, following Scott slowly.

"S-scott..." I fell on my knees and looked at him, breathing heavily and wheezing... losing my vision bit by bit.

I fell on the ground and tried to get my hands to reach Scott "Wait...".

Everything faded to black as I lost consciousness.

**To be continued...**


	6. Gates

Gates

Ramona's POV

The place got darker as we were moving towards the village, not a sign of hope or life there. I stopped when I saw tire trail-marks... As if someone forced the bike to stop.

"Guys, I think they were here not long ago" I said, as I got off of my bike.

Stephen stopped his car, him, Knives and Kim and Neil got out of the car. Stephen moved forward and tried to check the place out using his flashlight.

"Shit... check this out" Stephen pointed at a broken bike. Wallace's bike.

Neil moved towards the bike examining it. "It looks like it was broken nearly two hours ago..." He said, "And there's blood trails... It should get us to where they are"

Knives raged, got her katana and followed the blood trails.

"Knives! Wait!" I yelled, pulling her towards me "We should stick together so no one else gets hurt!"

She slapped my hand away from her and looked at me with anger filling her eyes "I won't stand here knowing that Scott could be hurt!" She then vanished into the woods as a ninja would.

"Damn it!" I stomped my foot to the ground as I bit my lips, hard enough to get them to bleed. Wallace... please keep Scott safe...

"Hey..." Kim said, as she put her hand over my shoulder "It'll be okay... We'll get them out..."

I felt tears falling down from my cheeks and hugged her weakly... "S-scott could be h-hurt and I'm h-here doing n-no" I couldn't complete my sentence as my tears kept falling even more.

Kim hugged me tighter as she remained silent...

"Ramona" Stephen called "We should head into the village before it gets dangerous"

I nodded as I let go of Kim and wiped my tears.

"You don't have to go, We'll do it instead" Kim said, concerned.

I shook my head "I have to do it... Scott needs me and all of us..."

Neil nodded "Then, let's go" He walked forward.

"Nope!" Stephen pulled Neil behind him "Stay behind me, you'll be safer this way"

"What? Why!" Neil yelled.

"Because you have no weapons that's why" Stephen answered.

"You don't too!"

"Maybe it's because I can use my fists" Stephen informed as he laughed at Neil.

Niel only grumbled as he followed us. 

Wallace's POV

I coughed blood and tried to examine where I was. My body felt weak and numb as I tried to move my hands.

"Scott..." I called weakly, trying to get up. I was shaking and my head was spinning. "Alright... Calm down Wallace... You can do it," I tried using my hands to get me up slowly. "Good boy... Almost there" I used my legs to stand. I placed my back to a wall to maintain balance and get used to standing.

"Damn it, Scott... Where are you?"

I saw a black cat running to where I saw Scott last time. The bells were tingling.

"Care to help me find my friend?" I asked, smiling weakly.

The cat sat and licked her fur.

"He's an orange haired brat that likes to get in trouble... And I still love him even though he's straight" I laughed as I rubbed my neck "I'm actually talking to a cat know, huh?"

The cat focused on something and kept meowing.

I walked to where the cat was staring at. A dark figure walking past two houses. I followed cautiously trying not to get caught.

He went downstairs and kept walking forward. Until he reached to his destination. I looked back I immediately hid behind a statue. I heard him muttering something as he entered the house.

"That was a close one..." I sighed, I then looked at the statue. It looked like a man wearing a cowl while holding a heart on his right hand and a man on the ground...

"Well that's some kind of statue..." I shook my head and then got in the house that man entered earlier.

I walked and checked the place out. It looked like any Japanese house but bigger than the last one I've been to. I heard cracking and stopped immediately. When I looked below I saw a broken vase and a map of the place.

"A map for the village should make things easier..." I kept it with me to use it later. As I kept walking I saw a bamboo fountain. I smiled reaching for it and drank from it. Once I finished drinking, I cleaned my injuries.

"TRESPASSING AND DRINKING FROM MY B-BAMBOO FOUNTAIN..." The stranger yelled and placed his spear on my neck. I smirked and replied "I wouldn't be if you didn't lock your door"

"WHY YOOUU!" Before he could slash my neck I kicked his legs and pulled his spear away from his hands and placed it over his neck. "Too slow, old man"

He gritted his teeth and remained silent.

He didn't look that dangerous... He was old and he did what he did because I was trespassing. I put the spear away and gave him my hand to wake him up. "C'mon.. I won't hurt you"

"Silence!" He yelled, as he tried to wake up by himself "Get out of my house this instance!"

I nodded as I walked my way outside. Before I got out, I looked at him "I apologize for everything... but I need to ask you something.."

He tidied his black kimono and looked at me "Make it quick, kiddo"

"I'm looking for my friend... and I can't seem to find him..." "He has an orange messy hair..."

He shook his head and said "Haven't seen him around and you probably won't find him"

I clenched my fists and looked at him "What do you mean...?"

He sighed "You're new here, aren't you?"

I nodded. I saw a dark figure of a man holding a katana behind the old man. I pushed the old man before the stranger slashed his weapon. I dodged and twisted his arms, he growled and elbowed my stomach. I then headbutted him across his face which led him to fall backwards.

"Stop!" The man yelled, he looked young and a straight long hair with a pony tail.

"Aki! Are you alright?" The old man reached for the injured mail.

He nodded and smiled "Forgive me for I thought you were trying to hurt my grandfather"

I shook my head "No, forgive me for I thought you would do the same"

He got up and tidied his white kimono.

"You do realize this village is dangerous... Why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my friend.. Orange messy hair..." I answered.

"Follow me" He left the house and I did as I was told.

"If he was still alive, he'd be there." He said, "It's advisable if you don't go there or you'll lose your life too."

"What lies there?" I asked.

"Wish I knew, no one dared to go there unless they want to die."

Right before I opened the gates he asked "Why would you risk your life for a friend...?"

I smiled and answered "It's because I love him." I looked back and added "I'd gladly risk my life just to save his"

I could tell he was surprised and speechless... "Thanks for helping me out"

The gates were shut as I got in. 


End file.
